Practically Saves The Day Deleted Scenes
by Cookie Monster 4277
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory. Do not read unless you're caught up with the above story.
1. Chapter 1

1

Hello, it's Electron and I wanted to say I'm not really that old. I write like it but really, I'm what 21? Soon to be 22. I reread my old posts and I think 'wow I sound like an old man'.

2

One of my funniest memories has to be when I hugged Magneto. The man was so confused. I smile thinking about it. Neither of us are touchy feely people but when I want to be I can be pretty affectionate. I was really excited and like a charge in the air I chose the shortest route to release my energy. I got into MIT and I was going to enjoy my moment of triumph darn it. I don't think anyone had hugged him in a while. Did I hug him again after this? Yes. Will he ever get used to it? Probably not.

3

I've come to the conclusion that I'm more logical than Magneto. He uses his logic to justify his feelings instead of using logic to determine what actions to take. He's good at justifying his actions and sometimes he tries to convince me with BS reasons. I never buy them.

That's why as a rule I seem colder than Magneto. The man gets angry often and he is a very passionate person. It's very hard to get under my skin. I'll kill someone because it saves 100 people calmly without any fanfare while he insists on monologues etc.

4

When we're arguing with each other we act completely different. He yells and raves maybe breaks a few things while he's at it. After he's done raving, I generally destroy his argument with a few well thought out words calmly. It's interesting really how different we are yet similar.

5

Say what you want about Magneto being abusive- I wouldn't disagree with you but he had taught me so many important things about life.

While I was reading in a park a group of teens saw me. They took my book and started to taunt me. I rolled my eyes and left. I could always get another book. It made no sense for me to get worked up about it.

I decided to go play chess with Magneto who unlike many pundits would like you to think isn't a vampire and likes springtime as much as anyone else.

He noticed that my book was gone and asked about it.

"A group of guys took it from me."

"And you let them?" He asked surprised.

"It's just a book." I responded

"Turn around and get it back."

 _Weird it's a three dollar book hardly expensive. And you didn't buy it. I did._

Still, I get up and walk to the thieves.

"Give me my book back."

"Or what you're going to sic gramps on us?"

He really shouldn't have said that. He really shouldn't have.

The boy in question in a moment had a broken arm and began to scream. I made short work of the two others. They scurried off my book forgotten. I picked it up and returned to my mentor.

"Those guy are going to need to go to the hospital for the broken bones." I say.

"Good. You taught them a lesson."

"Why does that matter?"

"Never passively accept disrespect from anyone. Never take the slightest insult."

That was an interesting concept. One I wasn't very familiar with. Always stand your ground? Never take disrespect from anyone? If I'd done these things at home surely I'd be dead in a ditch. Not having to choosing your battles is a privilege of the powerful.

Sometimes when your weak you needed to take some hits. It could be pretending you've been knocked out to avoid further damage in a fight pride be damned or shutting up when your boss treats you terribly because jobs don't grow on trees.

It seemed so foreign a concept. The idea of me being able to approach any situation with such confidence. Or maybe you can call it arrogance. But the thing was that I was powerful now. There were very few people on the planet who could be a threat to me. My power had changed but my mindset hadn't.

6

Remember how I said he didn't like when I used slang? Well, not long after my second kill he started correcting other things I did.

I could be wandering the halls lost in thought and he'll tell me to not look down at the floor. Why? Doing so showed a lack of confidence. He corrected me a lot about that because I had an aversion to eye contact. When I did make it I quickly diverted my attention. I hadn't even noticed. Back home it just wasn't safe to look someone in the eye. They could get the idea that you were looking at them 'funny' and soon you'd be another bullet ridden body on the street. It was safer to make yourself small and as nonthreatening as possible. Of course, it helped that I naturally looked nonthreatening.

Like usual I did try to do what he said but the change was too drastic for me to remember everything. He was used to acting a certain way, so it came easy to him but when I forgot to look him in the eye he thought I was being disrespectful.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" He'd say.  
My heart would jump I'd apologize and try my best to comply with his order.

I hadn't thought about it but if I did I'd notice that he was trying to make me into a smaller version of him.

7

Father's Day was coming up and while I didn't have a father I did have a man that was very important in my life. I looked up to him and worked very hard every day to earn his approval. I decided to make him something. I worked diligently day and night until the day came.

I entered Magneto's office as he was reading a paper.

I pull my metal gift into the room.

"I noticed that you make tea allot so..."

The silver teakettle and assorted cups softly landed on the desk. The amount of effort needed to make the things was immense given the elegant designs on them and their small size.

"You made this." He said

I nod.

"It's wonderful. It'll be the one thing I'll use from now on. Thank you."

"Not a problem."

I began to leave the room.

"Electron, am I meant to imply anything from the day you're giving it to me."

 _Right, he's not from a low income area and doesn't understand._

"Well no. Allot of the kids at my old school don't have parents that actually raise them so on Father's Day you give a gift to any men in your life that are particularly important to you."

"I see."

"You're nothing like my father anyway. You're around too much."


	2. Chapter 2

Getting me used to killing.

It wasn't an easy task by any means and the process certainly wasn't done after I killed my second man.

So, Magneto had the hard task of taking something unpleasant and psychologically painful and normalizing it.

He brought me on every mission he had and made sure I was present for any killing that was done.

He'd generally be calm swift and to the point with the killings showing no emotion. He didn't do torture in my sight because he knew I wouldn't be able to stand it. Sometimes, he had me kill people and while I'm sure waiting for me to get my nerves together gnawed at his patience he didn't criticize my hesitation. Afterwards, if I wasn't doing so well he'd comfort me. At a few points I passed out and he'd take me back and reassure me that he wasn't angry with me etc.

After a kill, we'd go do something positive to ease my mind. Since Magneto killed extremely regularly we did quite a bit. We'd try tea, shop, watch a symphony or maybe eat out.

There was a small unacknowledged crevice of my mind that looked forward to going out to kill some unlucky soul because that meant escape from the daily routine.

Eventually, the killings became normal and I could end a life without hesitation. Then I could go on missions on my own and that had it own rewards. The alone time, the independence, and the pride I felt for becoming a threat in my own right. Of course, this was mixed with my fear of disappointing Magneto which led to me completing my missions as perfectly as possible.

Soon other rewards appeared too. I got an actual paycheck for my work with the brotherhood. I'd come back from a job and book that I wanted would be in my room. One time I actually got a telescope too. I'd be able to leave the lair when I wanted as long as I was back before dinner.

All that together with how nonchalant everyone was about it made me able spill blood and sleep perfectly at night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay more deleted scenes.**

"Electron in a war what's the most important thing?" My father asked as we walk toward the training room. This was when we were still at his island.

"Winning." I say.

My father laughs good naturedly at this.

"Not quite. But that is important."

I frown. What did he mean that winning wasn't the most important thing? "I don't know then."

"Loyalty." He says.

"Loyalty?" I tilt my head confused.

"Loyalty is the glue that cements any army. Without it there'd be no Brotherhood or any other army for that matter."

"And mercenaries? I've heard of those army's before."

"A large group of people with guns isn't an army if there's no common goal no higher meaning. Mercenaries fight for their own interests. Therefore, a mercenary army to me is quite the contradiction."

I decided to think on that later.

"So why are you telling me this anyway? You've been teaching me quite a bit about armies and running them but I don't and won't control any."

"You never know Electron."

"I'd hope not. War is so dreary and destructive. I'd rather create than destroy build useful things."

"Sometimes in order to build something great, the old must be destroyed for the new to flourish. Just as a snake sheds its skin."

"True. It doesn't seem to be my thing though. Sure, I seem to have a knack for good strategy in our combat sims but... I don't know."

"Don't place limits on yourself you're capable of anything. Anything you put your mind to."

"I guess but... Leadership actually talking to more than 3 people at time... No way. Dealing with people isn't my thing."

"You can learn."

"I suppose."

Ever heard of an intelligent idiot? That was me at 15. I often focused so hard on the day to day present that I ignored the future. I ignored the fact that things could and would change regardless of whether I liked it or not.

My father was aware of the fact that he wouldn't live forever and was considering his replacement. Mystique while good at her job was too hot tempered for the job. She didn't have the temperament for the cool logical thinking the post required. And after she took out her feelings about her relationship with Magneto on a kid she was quickly disqualified.

He didn't have to search far for a potential successor.

My father isn't the hugging type. Not at all. I'm not really sure why. Still, he cares. He shows that whenever he gets angry at me for something that he thinks is stupid and dangerous.

He for example hates my hobby of parkour often saying that I'll break my neck. His anger really covers up his fear. Fearing for someone, that sounds pretty familiar, right? That's a classic parent thing to do.

Even though he didn't do hugs he does have ways of communicating that he cares about me. He likes to for example ruffle my hair affectionately.

When I was up late at night looking at stars from a balcony at our home at the island, I often fell asleep and woke up with two blankets covering me. There was always two, no matter how warm it was. Haha, father's secretly a mother hen.

Beyond that he likes to put his hand on my shoulders as well. It's feels pretty reassuring especially when I felt upset about something.

I'm a normally calm person but often times I'll explode when I learned of several injustices in the world. I've actually yelled at my father accidentally in a moment of rage more times than I can count.

He never got angry at me for this. He'd simply calm me down, take me aside and educate me on why such grave problems existed and what we'd do about them.

Finally, he never rejected me whenever I hugged him. He could have easily used his mutation to get me off of him especially since hugging felt so strange to him. But he never did. Instead he dealt with it to make me happy.

These gestures are all pretty subtle and they're easy to miss. That's why many people think my father doesn't care about me at all. This of course isn't true.

 **This is from maggies POV because I don't feel like changing it to Electron's.**

"Im very proud of you." I said

He frowns "But I screwed up. I killed the person I was supposed to interrogate."

"There are others that I can get information from. Small steps Electron. Your clearly stressed. This is your first interrogation." I said

"Your right."

He sighs "Still... It's weird really. I've killed in the name of our cause but this guy was pure trash and I hated interrogating him. I suppose I'm not a fan of making even the vilest of people suffer."

"Your naturally merciful. Shame that's a liability now."

"Your right it is."

"So tell me do you like doing this? The killing etc?"

"At times yes."

Surprisingly this didn't scare him.

He sighs good. "Because I'm the same way. It's been worrying me."

"War has a way of changing people." I said

"Well what if I don't want to change?" He paused.

"I like how I am. Even though it's harder to do what I have to because big how I am."

"There's nothing wrong with change Electron. it's a natural part of life."

He nods. "Of course still... Something doesn't feel right about enjoying suffering. Even the wicked's."

"Don't worry about it. The men you kill are hardly innocent. Nothing wrong with enjoying meting out justice."

"Thank you sir. I feel better now."

"Anytime."

 **New scene back to Chris' POV.**

"You know sir, I'm glad we're helping people. What these people are doing to mutants is wrong." I said as we walked down a hallway.

"I agree... Something's troubling you."

"...I really really don't like killing. I do it because it helps people but I hate it. If only it weren't necessary..."

"I understand. You don't need to hide these feelings Electron. Your hatred of killing comes from the fact that you're a kind peaceful person. Your going completely against your instincts. It isn't easy."

I nod.

"But in time you'll adjust."

"When it becomes normal for me to kill and I feel nothing. Would that make me a bad person?"

"No, it would make you a brave person willing to do what must be done. Do you plan on randomly killing people?"

"What? Of course not"

"Then you'll be fine.".

"So sir."

"Yes?"

"You said you don't care for humans. What does that mean exactly?"

"Trying to see if I'm a crazed murder aren't you?"

"What? That's crazy!"

Magneto laughs before he answered my question.

"I have a cynical idea of humans in general."

"And the nicer ones that are pro mutant rights?"

"I approve of what they do but find that I cannot truly trust them. They have no idea what it's like to be one of us."

"Ok."

"Besides that they are the majority. Fighting for our rights could just be a way of act rebellious to them or something trendy that they really don't really care about. It's almost impossible to tell."

"Wow I never thought about it like that."

"Of course, your young and idealistic. I've lived through my share of movements. I'll give you an example during the civil Rights movement I was at King's I have a dream speech."

"Really?"

"Yes. I listened to it and found that King was a brilliant speaker. But was just as foolish as Charles to think that that the majority would ever willingly cede power. Moreover, I thought having whites in their ranks was ridiculous."

"At the end of the day they could go home and not ever concern themselves with this again. Moreover, having whites in their ranks could lead to information getting to police officers. I can definitely see why many blacks didn't trust the whites that said they supported their cause."

"I guess. That's pretty understandable."

After I smiled when he said he considered me to be my son he said "Would you allow me the pleasure of being your father?"

"Yes." I was so excited he had to remind me of eating.

"So since you're my parent calling you Magneto is pretty strange."

"I'd prefer my title but while you transition Magneto is fine."

I nod. "Ok. Hmm."

"Yes?" He asked

"I'm deciding on which word to use for you."

"Father will work just fine."

"Father? That sounds pretty strange."

"I will take my role as your parent seriously. That word fits perfectly."

"True. Father it is then." I smile.

Father of course was the first person to talk about our relationship. He is just so confident

 **Back to Mags.**

Electron's respect for me grew as time went on. While I demanded that he did as he was told and address me with respect from day one his personal regard for me grew slowly. First, I was a terrible person that took him away from everything he loved.

After I told him the truth of his situation I could see that he was struggling to understand. Yes, I had saved him from a fate worse than death. But he didn't acknowledge that at first and instead attacked me.

And people say my son is nothing like me. Ha. I've never met a more stubborn boy who despite all the evidence given could willfully refuse the truth.

After our first mission it was clear I'd finally got the message through that boy's head. We are at war and there are people out there who'd try to harm you at any cost.

Soon after this his demeanor drastically changed. He finally acknowledged that no he didn't know everything and that he needed guidance. He needed to be taught to control his powers. And until he had control he needed someone to make sure he doesn't inadvertently kill himself or others.

After that he completely changed. He began to call me sir and freely showed how much he respected me.

He worked hard at trying to impress me and opened up to me. I quickly became to him the father he never had. He hadn't noticed but he had been yearning for a father. It was obvious from how quickly he attached himself to me.

 **Time skip to after Chis kills the innocent man. Maggies POV.**

The poor boy. He had just killed his first innocent and it devastated him. Of course he had done the right thing but it certainly was taking its toll. I didn't want him to have to deal with war and death but that was the world for people like us. That was how they treated us. Mutant children aren't allowed to keep their Innocence and have to grow up fast.

But a remarkable thing happened after this. After his tears were shed my son had nothing but pure determination on his face. He clearly understood the importance of training and had even asked me to train him just after I said I'd give him the day off.

He's an amazing child. I feel so lucky to be his father.

He of course had nightmares following this and I comforted him through them.

"Father?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

Then he hugged me.

He had nothing but pure unadulterated love for me. I had missed this greatly. No one in the world cared so much about me.

My son looked up to me. He loved when I told him about the similarities between us because to him there was no greater compliment. Every child I suppose has a period where their father is a superhero capable of anything. His phase just happened a bit later than normal.

"Father I want to be as powerful as you one day."

 _You already are._ I think. _Which is exactly why you have to train so hard._

"You will." He smiled at me.

We'd went to a mutant prison and the boy turned white as a ghost.

After leaving it was clear he'd gained more appreciation for his luck. He was trained and cared for by me. He had food water and a warm home. That's far better than many. He certainly trained more after that.

He needed to understand that his lifestyle was far better than many mutants. He had a father that would protect him, he had the opportunity to go to college when many banned our kind and he wasn't afraid to go out in public because his mutation was concealed. He was certainly a very lucky child. Of course, children aren't exactly known for their appreciation of what they have so I had to remind him.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm just emptying my computer of my many deleted scenes. There isn't much written about life pre Marie with Magneto so here it is.

It was the little things that reminded me of the fact that I wasn't at home anymore.

One example is that my mattress I originally had for my room in New York sucked. This interfered with my sleep and thus training. My father noticed the issue and I was sent to a mattress store with a credit card. No questions asked.

When I told my father I was homesick, he suggested decorating my room in a way that reminded me of home. I got to pick out furniture and my room by the end looked like something out of a catalog. Many days I'd stand by my door and stare into the room unable to believe it was mine.

It had dark blue walls with light colored wood floor. It was so large! It had a plasma tv, couch, and a desk as well as a bed. I even had room to place the chessboard father made for me in the corner with chairs.

I was very confused by the fact that I had a closet and a chest for clothing. I could fit all my clothes in one drawer then. I told my father this and after one sad glance at me we went shopping.

I at first fell into my old habit of buying whatever was cheapest but father said "Don't worry about the cost."

"Huh?"

"Get what you like."

He might as well had said in a different language. I was so surprised. I tried to shop again and while picking out clothes I did like a felt a bit of guilt when seeing the price.

My mentor was being generous enough to buy me clothes and trusted me with his card? Why would take advantage of this generosity?

I fought that urge by reminding myself that he wanted me to get what I wanted. That was an order and I didn't want to disappoint.

When I returned to the man he said "I have a private jet Electron I can afford clothing." I smiled at the ridiculousness of my worries and we went back home 

The story of the expensive coat. Note this is before they went to New York.

My father wanted to go to a Swiss bank for Brotherhood business. When we arrived to Switzerland he said that my clothes would lead to people thinking that I was homeless since my coat had holes in it.

I said "Their opinions don't matter anyway."

"No they don't. But it's far too cold to wear that ratty thing. Get another coat." he's said

"Well…" I said

"That's your only coat?"

"We live in the tropics so it never came up. But yes." I said looking away from him in embarrassment.

He took a look at my oversized coat. I'd gotten it from a charity and had it for 2 years.

In a second he understands and said "Well it seems you need a new one."

This is one of reasons I love my father. He knows how to help someone without striping them of their pride. He didn't ask why do you wear such an oversized ratty thing. No he simply deals with the problem without issue.

He knows how to help people without making them dependent. Unlike someone...

We went to the closest store which happened to be very very expensive place.

Not that I could tell. It was a small boutique. I found a nice looking trenchcoat . He went to the counter and paid. We'd just bought a coat without a thought. Because he didn't like my old one. From my point of view this was astounding. Clothing was used until it gave out after even mom's sewing couldn't help.

And obtaining clothes was a very meticulously planned event. Which store offers the best prices? Then we go there. What's cheapest? We'll get that. If we couldn't even afford that mom would ask if anyone had a spare coat. I wore girls coats more than once as a kid because that was what was available. I hated it. It gave the bullies even more reason to pick on me.

Even crazier Magneto hadn't even looked at the bill!

I was so astonished I that I couldn't say anything for a moment. Then I remembered my manners and thanked him for the coat.

"You're welcome. However, you don't need to be hesitant to ask for what you need."

I nod.

It took a long time to get used to the fact that I wasn't impoverished anymore. I was amazed by the craftsmanship of my father's palace and hoped to one day make one for myself. I thought it was incredible that I got live somewhere so beautiful. I often asked him to teach me how and he said "When you're more experienced". That made me train more.

It's crazy how things change. I thought one day as I contemplated the sudden lifestyle shift. First, I was a poor fatherless boy with a mentally ill mother who worked to keep the heat on and our bellies full. And despite all my efforts I knew the possibility of me dropping out of school was high. Who else would take care of Mom if I didn't? I was born with that obligation.

Then suddenly I lived in a very fancy home in the ritzy part of New York. I didn't have to take care of my mother anymore. She'd be cared for by specialists- people who certainly know how to deal with her illness better than a 15 year old boy no matter how smart I was. I ate sushi and finally had the chance to appreciate things like classical music and ballet. I even had a trenchcoat that costed several months of an average man's salary worth. I had a father and I knew he'd kill me if I even thought about quitting school. College wasn't a maybe anymore it was expected. Speaking of which, people actually expected things out of me. They believed actually that I could become someone great. My father actually gave me the resources to allow my potential to be realized something no one had done for me before.

Still, there was a catch. A flip side to the benefits of this new life. For one thing snobs. I often heard people saying things about poor people being lazy in class but my stage fright made me not say a word. I was angry of course. My mother was nothing close to lazy. She was a mentally ill woman who when sane did her best to provide for me.

I'd mentioned in passing that I had lived in Chicago for a while and the results were horrendous. There were all sorts of stereotypes that they had in their minds. One even said "What there's white people there?"

Moron.

Everyone acted strangely too. If I skipped a meal people pitied me. If I ate they thought I was starving. When I did well people thought that I studied all the time so I could get a job to help my family. That meant I obviously had no childhood and was again an object to be pitied.

It sucked. Then there were those people that expected me to speak for all poor people in the world.

I'm just one person. And I didn't have it that bad. We had a house and I didn't go to bed hungry that often. I wasn't going to starve to death.

The worst though was when they asked. "Are you part Asian?" The stereotyping. The inability of people to see me as who I am was always a constant issue. No matter where I went so one would see who I really am.

And then there were bullies. Thought that ended in high school? Not a chance. I ignored them.

Then one said "So how many guys did your mom give blowjobs to before she found herself a sugar daddy?"

I beat that one boy bloody in broad daylight. I'd actually gotten lucky that part of campus was deserted.

That sent a message to the other bullies and they left me alone.

In addition, so much was expected out of me be a great student, be a good chess player, train hard for missions, excel at said missions...

If I failed it was always my fault. I didn't practice or study hard enough ect. I didn't get the luxury of saying I had a bad day when I showed my father my exam results.

It was a tough life like my old one but tough in a new way.

In response to this I threw myself into four things studies, training, chess and video games. That and helping a girl I'd just met control her powers. 

Strict

My father was very strict. Unapologetically so.

When he gave an order you did it right when he told you.

Disrespectful behavior wasn't tolerated. At all.

The penalty for disrespect or disobedience was some sort of physical punishment. Maybe a quick electric shock or hitting me with a sort of metal spatula he'd make because screw belts. I preferred the shock because I hated the idea of getting a spanking. It burned my pride. Those were for kids.

The first time he spanked me I got in trouble for sleepliy cursing at him.

Needless to say I was yanked out of bed and dragged to his office.

Once more awake realized how stupid that was and apologized.

That did not stop me from having to bend on a desk and get whacked at.

It sucked a ton. A fucking megaton. My father thought I was being ridiculous and was overreacting. No way I'd prefer a black eye to that. Which was why he did it. The whole 'act like a child be treated like one' thing.

Slacking on school work meant running. Loads of running.

Even so there was a sense of closure after any punishment. When it was done it was done. He wouldn't lord it over me. I had a clean slate and a chance to redeem myself.

And redeem myself I did. These incidents were extremely rare. I respected my father. He saved my life. He let me become his son and treated me as his own. He always had my best interests at heart.

I had a supportive father, a warm home with plenty of food, access to a college education and my mother was fine.

In my time with Magneto I had visited more than one mutant prison. However every time I felt haunted by what went on there.

As strong as I tried to be these prisons made me sick because of what people would do to mutants. Innocent people. It was horrible.

I always returned from those missions more grateful for my extreme luck and more determined to work harder when I trained. 


End file.
